


操场动物·番外·“我最好的朋友橙”

by Cheryllium



Series: Playground Animals 操场动物 [1]
Category: Playground Animals - Original, Twosetviolin
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Playground Animals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryllium/pseuds/Cheryllium
Summary: 写于2019/03/23.讲述人：羊“我是想讲一下我和我最好的朋友，橙，的故事...”





	操场动物·番外·“我最好的朋友橙”

**Author's Note:**

> 3月23日，猫先生带我去见了羊先生。羊先生显然还是一只幼羊，不太高，刚刚达到我的腰部，全身覆满了米白色的、看起来就十分柔软的绒毛，头顶更是有厚厚的一层。我伸手就可以摸到他的脑袋，然而摸第一次见面的人的脑袋对于每个物种来说都是十分冒犯的，于是我只敢想想，缩回了手。  
> 他是学校里唯一一只羊，据猫先生说，是在学校里会被孤立的一种动物。他说他带我去见他，是因为羊先生总是和所有他见到的人讲述他的故事。而我，恰好是属于他们的故事记录者。 “这是一位和我们友好的人类，你可以叫她李小姐。” “叫我月月就好。”我望着他说道。 燧石让他听懂了我的话。  
> 我们坐在开满紫花的绿色草坪上，身后是化学楼，眼前是学校新体育场的建设地，空旷的荒地上围着一大圈蓝色的栏杆——现在是中午，施工队并不会工作，要不然我们可能就会被吵走了。为了让情景看起来不这么奇怪，猫先生让羊先生坐下来。他们知道，和我在一起，他们在学校晃悠就会安全很多，也不会太多地引来行人的侧目。  
> 羊先生先是用他小小的眼睛望了我一眼，好像是在提示我他准备开始了。他头顶的绒毛轻轻地颤了颤。  
> 羊先生开口了。“我是想讲一下我和我最好的朋友，橙，的故事...” 听着随着骨头传来的机械声响，我在平板上飞快地写着我的笔记。

我和橙是在街上遇见的。那天我刚刚藏在一个数学课教室的后窗下的草丛里，无聊地听完了一整节高数课之后，起身准备走。这时，我在我前面的马路上，看到了一个黄亮亮的东西。 那是一只橙子，他光洁又漂亮的表皮在阳光下闪着金光。

嗯，我知道橙子是橙子也是因为菜场水果店老板的女儿喜欢带我去他们的果摊玩，她很喜欢我，会给我新鲜的菜叶，帮我挠痒。

我看到他躺在那里，又看到他不远处有一个骑自行车的学生冲他冲过来。我太喜欢他在阳光下闪着金光的样子了，于是我飞快地跑了过去衔起橙子冲过马路，吓坏了路另一边刚下课的一群学生。他们惊叫着躲开我，我衔着橙子跑向了我经常去的地方。

那是分析中心和动物标本楼中间的那片空地。里面种满了矮小的灌木，几棵樟树，还有几棵白玉兰。我把橙子放在旁边的一张树叶上，趴了下来。 我一直以为橙子不会说话，但是我又十分想跟别人说话。我试着对他说了一句话。

“你好。”

事实上我想错了。五秒钟的寂静之后，我清楚地听见了通过燧石传来的声音，从我的下颌传进我的脑袋： “....你好？”

我吓得腾地从草地上站起来。“是你在说话吗，橙子？”

 “是的。”

我突然觉得很开心，开心得想在草地上跳舞。我围着他转了一圈，没有看到可以说话的嘴。我用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他，“你居然可以说话！”我惊叫，“你没有嘴还没有燧石。”

 “燧石是什么？”他傻乎乎地问。

我突然意识到可能是燧石的网络捕获了他，因为我离他太近了。他可能第一次得到了自己说的话能被别的物种听懂的能力。

 “一种能让我们听懂别的物种说的话的东西。其实，我也不知道它具体是什么。但是，喏，你看我脖子上戴的就是这个。”我把嘴凑近他，想给他看我脖子下面的小石头。

刚说完我又意识到我的愚蠢。他可能根本看不见。

“…你捡我是想吃我吗？”

我愣住了。我其实也不知道自己为什么要捡他，但绝对不是想吃他。

我耷拉下了耳朵。“不是。我只是觉得你很漂亮...”

“你不会吃我咯？”

我使劲甩了甩耳朵表示认同。“是的。”

说完橙突然变得很沉默。我乖乖地趴在了他旁边，心想这是有多酷，我交了一个水果朋友。

我们躺在草地上，面前是白玉兰花凋落的玉兰树，满地都是他们洁白的尸体。

“我的花瓣也是这么掉落的。”他突然说道。“然后才有了我。”

我扭过头望着他。“你的花瓣？”

“当然了，每一个水果都是一朵花凋谢带来的，有些凋谢的花甚至无法结果，只为播种其它那些花而生长。”

“我觉得你的花一定是，非常漂亮的一朵。这样你才能有这么灿烂的皮肤。”我小心翼翼地说着话，生怕吓走了这个刚交的朋友，虽然我知道他没有腿，除了我挪动他，他也跑不到哪里去。

他又不说话了。

“你是从哪里来的？”为了打破沉默，我问。“水果店吗？”

“我在水果店待过。我被一个小男孩买回了寝室，今天他准备在数学课下课之后的晚饭吃掉我，然而他穿过马路的时候跑得太快，我被甩出了书包侧袋，掉在了马路上。”

“那一定很疼吧。”我扯了一口地上的草嚼了起来。

“我倒是庆幸自己能逃跑。要不然我今天就会被吃掉。”

我突然觉得嘴里的草没有那么好吃了。我默默地咽掉它们，心想他可能看不见刚才我在干嘛吧。

“我不会吃掉你的。”

“我也没法完全相信你不会这么做。”他的语气变得冷漠起来。

“我不会。我们是好朋友。我们可以一起聊天。我是羊，很遗憾我没被妈妈起名。你呢？你有名字吗？”

“...水果园的水果不会被起名的，最多编个号。你就叫我橙吧。”

“好的。橙，你以后就是我的朋友了。我去哪都会带着你。我不会让别人吃掉你。”

不知道是我的错觉还是什么，我觉得橙咯咯笑了一下。但是我看了看他，他仍然一动不动。

 

然后我们就聊了一晚上的天，他告诉我他和一堆兄弟姐妹坐着一个移动的金属大盒子来到这里，见多识广的树叶爷爷告诉他们这是车。他被摆上货架，被无数双人手摸过，最后被带回家，放在那个小男孩的果篮里。他见到他生吞活剥了他的朋友，又把发霉的草莓的尸体扔掉。

“...然后呢？” 我总是问。

橙有气无力地回答了几句，最后不回答了。

我一下子慌了，害怕他出了什么事。我站起来，用鼻子晃了晃他。

“醒醒。”我叫着。

“我睡了。”他嘟囔了一声，然后就不理我了。

我听到了燧石里他轻微的呼吸声，像是掠过我头上的小鸟忽闪翅膀一样的轻微。

月光洒在草地上散落的白玉兰花瓣上。我轻轻衔起他，把他顶在我头顶那一从柔软的毛上。然后我轻轻地趴下，把头搁在草地上，也慢慢睡着了。

 

后来？后来我们就一起玩了。我拥有了羊生第一个知心好朋友。他不能移动，所以我就用一个小布袋子装着他，叼着布袋子带他到处走。校园不大，但也不小，有很多好玩的地方。这可是他除了果树，货车和水果架以及那个小孩的寝室之外唯一待过的地方呢。

“这是我的世界！”我听见他在布袋里快乐地转圈。

“我应该再好好绑一绑，小心把你转晕了。”

“不会的。” 我们沿着学校北面的湖边小路走着，岸边是一排法国梧桐。湖水如同信息学部泳池的瓷砖一样蓝，还像教学楼外的粉漆，云朵在湖水上随波滑动。

“你听到了吗？”橙突然问。

“什么？”我竖起耳朵。

“有一些奇怪的声音，很好听。”

我绕着自己的尾巴转了一圈，然后才发现他在说什么。

不远处的湖面，有两三圈圈四方形的栈道。栈道中央有一个小小的平台，三五个学生正在上面拉琴。四周的栈道上稀稀拉拉地坐着游客、朋友和恋人，随着音乐在水面上荡着脚。

“有学生在拉琴。”我说。两个个男孩在拉小提琴，一个女孩在拉大提琴，还有一个弹吉他的黑发女孩和一个敲着手鼓的卷发男孩。我又仔细听了一下，是民歌串烧。

“真好听。”橙说，“不常听到。”

“以后会常听到的。”我对他笑嘻嘻地说。

“我真羡慕人类啊，有灵活的手指可以拉琴。”橙说，“我却只能倾听。”

“如果你有手指的话也可以的，虽然那样你会看起来像一个张牙舞爪的橙子怪。”我把它放在身边的长凳上，“我也许只能弹钢琴了，因我可以用脚去敲。”

橙被橙子怪逗笑了，发出了熟悉的咯咯声。

欢快的提琴声随着水浪一阵又一阵地拍过来，驻足看他们演奏的人也越来越多。我们一直躲在树荫下的长凳旁偷偷看着，听着。也许我衔一朵小花给他们，他们可以给我买一捆新鲜的草叶。“多可爱的小羊啊！”他们会想。

可是我怕把橙弄丢了。

“你说，”橙突然轻轻地开口说道，“我们离开这个世界之后，有机会变成人吗？”

我愣住了。

我从来没有想过这些问题。

我想到了那些人伸过来的抚摸的手和绿油油的草叶。

想到了他们的玩耍时候的笑脸，演奏时候的神采奕奕和上课时候的昏昏欲睡。

想到了半夜十二点被奔跑过的脚步声吵醒，想起清晨被练琴的声音唤醒。

想起了我旁听的每一节课，偷吃的每一个苹果，每一个疲倦又无神的眼神。

我看看橙。 “不知道。反正我...”我说着又咽了回去。

我最后说：“我也想，如果你想。我们可以一起拉琴，像他们那样。”

 

如果你还想知道关于我和橙子的生活的更多细节，我没有太多可以再说的了。我们过得每一天都非常快乐，就像疯跑时候拍的照片总是模糊的一样，我都记不太清了。 哦对了，七姐妹花开的时候，我问他闻不闻得到花香，还把举到了花蕊的地方，从此之后他就带着一股脑袋的花香味，混着那原来橙子的清香。

我们还从一楼窗外向实验室里打探，看着这些人把黄色的小小尖管戳进盒子里的一个个小孔里，看着闪闪发光的各个玻璃瓶子里面盛着的紫得像夏天熟透葡萄一样的漂亮液体，看起来就上好的葡萄酒。

我偷偷捡过装酒的玻璃瓶，怂恿他和我一起尝尝人类喜欢的这种东西，再决定要不要做人类；我们还试图闯进电影院去看一场关于猫的电影，那只主角猫有着和橙一样橙色的光亮的皮毛。结果我们被认为是别人的宠物关在失物招领处两个小时，最后我咬断了拴着我们的布条逃了出来，我衔着装着橙子的布袋，跑过刚下过雨的、充满发霉气味的湿淋淋的地下通道，在那些穿着沾泥的名牌皮鞋急匆匆走过的人之中横冲直撞。

 

我们在山上的露天剧场坐着。

“月亮真圆。”我说。

“嗯嗯。”他说。

我这才反应过来。“你能看见？”

“当然。”

“可是你没有眼睛。”

“为什么一定要有眼睛？我身体里的物质能一样感受光的存在，就像你们的眼睛一样。我拥有四面八方的眼睛。我能同时看见头顶蓝天上盘旋的鸟儿和身边围着我转的蝴蝶，他们跳着远距离的双人舞。我看得见我压着的草叶的绿色，看得见花朵的红色，看的见你头顶绒毛的米白色，就像现在天上的月亮……”

我不好意思地低下头。

我想了想。

“好吧，也许你看得并不清楚。”我把他包在布袋里拉离了地面。“现在看清楚一点了吗？”

“还是长毛的月亮。”

我轻轻地把橙沿布袋甩到我的头上。“现在看清楚了吗？”

“...也许月亮就是有毛的呢。”

“...也许吧。”

那天晚上我们玩得很开心，我把橙在天空中甩着，听着他发出快乐的尖叫——抛起，在空中划过弧线，然后落在我头顶的绒毛上，他橙色的皮肤在月光下泛着温和的光。

 

然而他橙色的光亮皮肤马上就要不在了。

第二天早上起来之后，我发现橙的皮肤上起了青色的小点。他在咳嗽，我有点害怕。他对我说没关系，每只橙子都有这么一天。我愈发害怕了，我问他能不能治好他，他不回答，我后悔自己没有好好旁听生物课。

沉默了很久之后，他说：

“吃掉我吧。”

我没有听错，他说：

“吃掉我吧。”

我用嘴唇抚着他开始发霉的皮肤，那失去了光泽的，开始塌陷的皮肤。他的橙子的香味弄酸了我的鼻子。

我很想哭。

“吃掉我吧。”他又说了一遍，这次是笑着说的。

 

我不记得过了多长时间，我只记得我像只野兽一般用牙齿撕开了他的皮肤，虽然十分小心翼翼。

燧石里的声音越来越小，我只能听见我咬下第一瓣果肉时那清脆的汁水迸溅的声音。

我把嘴唇吻上他破裂的皮肤，那是我造成的痕迹。我眼泪的咸味混着酸甜的橙汁，在我舌头的两侧颤抖着。

我吻了一次又一次，直到我吮干了他身体里每一滴美丽的阳光一般的橙色汁液，直到那片明亮的橙色在我眼前消逝。

我知道夏天死去了，所有的果实都跟着死去了。熟透、掉落、腐烂，再生根发芽，再等待下一个，或者十几个，盛夏。

我不敢再喊他的名字，因为我知道不会再有回答。

 

“后来呢？”我像羊先生一样问。

“我把他的种子埋了起来。”

“埋在了哪里？”

羊先生望着眼前的这片空地，久久没有说话。

我猛地抬头，望着眼前围起蓝色栅栏的空地，黄色的挖土机正停在这片空地的一角，它卷起手臂，像个沉默的钢铁巨人，一动不动。

 


End file.
